Achilles Heel
by mariamc16
Summary: A little alternative to Elizabeth's reaction to Senator Hanson going after her family Mama Bear McCord will come out but first she needs her touchstone to be there while she bends a little.


Just a quick one shot that I couldnt get out of my head last week after a running commentary between 4 Msec fanatics!

It was written in less than 20 mins while I was meant to be working and I wasnt going to post it but thanks to Mareike and her kicking of my lazy ass here we are.

XoMariaXo

* * *

Henry watched on in disbelief as senator Hanson tore apart his wife live on national TV for the whole world to watch. Once Hanson started on him and then mentioned Stevie's name Henry knew he needed to get to Elizabeth, he needed to be her touchstone. She was the strongest person he had ever met but her family and her children were her Achilles Heel - because she loved them with all she had.

Blake was surprised to see Mike and Russell walk out of the Oval Office so soon, especially after watching Hanson's address. He was about to question them when he saw the looks on their faces and Elizabeth turning towards the window, using the chair to anchor herself.

Blake had known this woman for many years and he knew how hard Hanson's attack on her family would hit her. Deciding to take matters into his own hands and get her help, Blake made his way to Henry's office. She needed her husband, even if she didn't know it yet.

Blake had built a good relationship with Henry over the years because Henry knew that Blake always had Elizabeth's back. Their first collaboration of this kind came just after Iran, he had called Henry against the Secretary's wishes and he was glad he did because she had needed him badly but was in such a dark hole she didn't know how to ask for help. From then on Henry and Blake had an unspoken agreement and Blake had called him a couple of times when he felt that she needed an anchor.

As he walked along the corridor towards Henry's office he spotted the First Gentleman,

"Dr McCord, I was just coming to get you. There is something I need you to sign for me in the Oval Office."

He didn't want anyone else to know the real reason for them meeting, he may have been being paranoid but it seemed like the White House walls had ears sometimes.

"Thank you Blake, I remembered about that so I was just on my way to get the documents. Thank you so much for going out of your way to get me" Henry replied but Blake understood the true meaning behind these words: thanks and appreciation.

"No problem at all Dr McCord, whatever I can do to help"

Henry gave him a sad but thankful smile as they made their way to the office. As he was about to reach the door Blake called out to him

"I have rearranged the schedule so the president has the next 45 minutes free, I will also get your assistant to adjust your schedule accordingly"

"Thanks Blake, I owe you as always"

"Never, just make sure she is ok and I will make sure you are not interrupted" he whispered just to be sure he was out of anyone's earshot.

Henry opened the door to find Elizabeth in the same position Blake had left her moments ago. She hadn't heard him come in but felt his presence when he took a step towards her, slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her back to his chest.

Her resolve fell away at his touch and scent as she leaned against him, her head fallen back on his shoulder and she allowed him to hold her up.

Henry could tell that this had chipped away the last bit of Elizabeth's strength for today but he knew that once she let her guard down and the hurt flow out of her, she would come back with twice the strength and drive to kick Hanson's ass. Soon she would be in full Mama McCord mode and that senator would regret the very moment he pulled her children into this all. Political debates were one thing but her family was a red line that no one should cross.

After a few moments he slowly turned her around and moved her back into one of the alcoves where the ever present cameras didn't reach. Blake had made them aware early on, quite awkwardly, that the alcoves were the only blind spot in the office, aware of their tendency to show affection unashamedly. A quality he admired but was sure they did not want recorded.

Henry watched as her head dipped and she avoided his eyes but he was having none of it. He placed his finger under her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his

"Let it out baby, you will feel better I promise. Blake has us cleared for the next 40 minutes so let me hold you up for a little but while you get your strength back."

Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at him and saw the love written all over his face. She lay her head on his shoulder and sobbed solidly for 15 minutes as she allowed Henry to be her strength and to keep her safe from the world. She stayed in his arms for a few more minutes and then looked up at him "Thank you for coming."

"I will always show up for you babe, and Blake was on his way to get me anyway."

She smiled at him, she knew they had a little pact and as much as she wasn't overly happy about it Blake have never been wrong before and he wasn't his time.

"You're ready to go kick some ass Madam President?" he asked and smiled his best smile at her, showing he was with her always, no matter what.

Smoothing down the lapels of her jacket and wiping her eyes she stood tall "Yep! Hanson is going to regret puling my family into this. He thinks President Elizabeth McCord is bad, just wait until he meets mama bear McCord!" and with that she took her seat behind her desk and called for Blake, leaving Henry to watch in awe as the woman who had taken residence in his heart 30 years ago got back to business. Back to changing the world and making it a better place for not only their children but all children.

He couldn't wait to see what she had up her sleeve for Senator Dickhead!


End file.
